


Hands On (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [29]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi discovers a way to get Eiri's complete, unidivided attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Gloves.

At first, Shuichi thought that Eiri was starting to come around on the whole idea of cosplay. He hadn't seen his lover in some time, what with Eiri being on a new book signing tour and Bad Luck stuck in the studio recording their new album. When the blond came home that night, he'd been greeted by Shuichi the Playboy Bunny resplendent in a black satin bustier, garters and stockings, and shoulder-length silk opera gloves. After coyly batting his eyelashes and teasing his lover's cheek with the tip of an ear, Eiri had all but dragged him to the bedroom and fucked him hard until they'd both passed out exhausted.

Unfortunately, the French maid and the naughty nurse had failed to garner any sort of reaction at all - save for Eiri telling him to quit being an idiot and to grow up. Finally, when Shuichi had attempted to seduce him in a sexy schoolgirl costume, Eiri had locked him out of his office, telling him that if he wanted a girl, he could find one a damned sight prettier than Shuichi in drag. Confused by his lover's behaviour and more than a little upset, Shuichi had alternated between sobbing outside the locked door and pouting petulantly about how mean Eiri was.

"Maybe he has a thing for furries?" Hiro suggested, mostly joking, as he watched Shuichi sulk in the corner of the recording room, once again refusing to work.

"No," Shuichi replied. "When I dressed up as a giant kumagoro, he told me to get the hell away from him and didn't speak to me for three days."

Hiro arched a brow. He figured the reminder of Ryuichi more than anything had been what had set Eiri off but he kept that to himself knowing it was a somewhat touchy subject. "Well, there must be something about that first costume he liked," he said finally. "I mean, not that I ever _wanted_ to hear all the details, but..." He trailed off into an awkward shrug. "Figure out what it was, and you'll have your answer."

Shuichi snorted. "Yeah, like it's that easy," he grumbled. "I've been trying to do that, Hrio. I mean, _all_ my costumes were similar looking. The only difference is -" He stopped abruptly, his eyes going saucer-like. "You're a genius! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" With that, Shuichi was up and out the door before Hiro, K, or anyone else could stop him.

Shuichi ran all the way to Eiri's building, grinning like an idiot when he slipped silently inside and could hear the soft clicking of the keys from his lover's laptop. After making a quick stop in the bedroom, he crept into the office and grabbed the back of the chair. "Yuuuuukiiii," he sing-songed. "I'm home." When he got a non-committal grunt from the other, he pressed a kiss to his lover's nape. "Come play with me, Yuki. I've got a surprise for you!"

"Go away. I don't have time for brats right now."

Shuichi giggled and slid his gloved hands up over Eiri's shoulders and down inside his shirt, brushing his silk-clad fingers over his nipples. "Are you sure?" he drawled with a slight hint of a pout. He heard his lover's breath catch, and he grinned against the soft hair. "It'll be fun. I promise..."

"Look, I -" Eiri's protests died in his throat as Shuichi's hands wandered further south, his fingers gliding over his stomach and underneath the elastic waistband of his lounge pants. Despite himself, he groaned lowly as those slender digits teasingly caressed his cock and he felt it responding to the touch. He wanted to finish the chapter he'd been working on all day. But at that moment, he wanted to screw Shuichi senseless even more. Leave it to the idiot to figure out his... _appreciation_ for silk gloves. Swallowing thickly, he grabbed Shuichi's wrists. "Five minutes," he ground out.

Shuichi's grin widened and he spun his lover around in the chair. "But we can spend more time together later, right Yuki?" He let his hands thread through Eiri's hair and over his cheeks and throat before he pushed the unbuttoned cotton shirt off his lover's shoulders.

Eiri licked his lips and nodded, his eyes falling closed as the silk moved down his torso, gloved fingers hooking inside the waistband of his pants. "Yeah...whatever you want."

Another giggle escaped Shuichi as he slid the track pants down Eiri's hips to his knees and then knelt between his thighs. His hands massaged the taut muscles for a moment before gliding over to the blond's rigid cock. He delighted in the full body shiver he felt run through his lover, and he took a few moments to simply stroke the delicate flesh. Replacing his hands with his mouth, he took Eiri's cock fully into his throat, one gloved hand caressing his lover's balls while the other roved in random patterns over his chest, occasionally moving upwards to pinch at a nipple.

Shuichi's own dick pulsed softly with need in his shorts, and he sucked hard on the tip of his lover's cock. He could feel Eiri tense slightly, and he moved a hand to wrap around the base, simultaneously stroking him while he lapped at the head.

The dual stimulation was enough to push Eiri over the edge, and with a sharp groan of completion, he hit his peak. Arching his hips slightly, he pulsed his release into Shuichi's mouth, sagging back in his chair with a satisfied sigh a moment later.

Shuichi swallowed everything his lover gave him, and then sat back on his heels, grinning widely as he licked his lips, his hands roving gently over Eiri's skin. "Guess I should let you get back to work, huh?"

Eiri arched a brow, and then reached for his cigarettes. After lighting one, he smirked and said, "You'd better be naked and in the bedroom in thirty seconds. Otherwise, forget it."


End file.
